The quest for the optimum radiation dosage for various clinical oncology problems and the search for the right multidisciplinary approach in the successful managemnt of the cancer patient is reflected in the various reports published in the literature. These studies can only be meaningful if the number of cases reported are statistically significant and proper prospective clinical trials are conducted. These can only be achieved by a group of clinical radiation therapy investigative centers dedicated to the principle of cooperative clinical trials which define an order of clinical priorities for radiation therapy studies such as the optimization of radiation dosages, integration of radiobiological advances into new clinical radiation therapy programs, and the integration of these programs with those in other disciplines such as surgery, medicine, gynecology, pediatrics and so forth. To accomplish this, standardized treatment parameters, uniformity in treatment plans and dosimetry, definition of proper radiation and ancillary equipment needed to conduct such clinical trials, and a mechanism to allow collection for long-term statistical results with regard to patient survival and radiation complications are necessary. The Radiation Therapy Oncology Group (RTOG) has been organized to achieve these goals. The protocols that the Ellis Fischel State Cancer Hospital and Cancer Research Center are participating in are designed to answer questions that should eventually benefit the cancer care and cost benefits.